hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyler Hayes
Skyler Hayes (ヘイズ, スカイラー) has the role of the Bandersnatch. He's usually calm and cheerful and does typical beach boy stuff. He protects his family from all harm and tends a fruit stand on the beach and the town. His role is to protect the roles from interference. History When Skyler was younger, he was a faceless that enjoyed exploring with his sister Marylynn and would love playing treasure hunts. He had a very large imagination and was probably the happiest boy in Wonderland. However, everything started to go down hill when his mother got sick. At first Skyler overlooked this and thought she would get better soon, but her health only worsened. He noticed how depressed his father got as well and felt useless towards the whole situation. His optimistic view on life started to crumble. His mother passed away quietly one day, but odd enough Skyler didn't shed any tears. He was close with his sister and his view on life turned gray when soon later Marylynn was diagnosed with the same illness that their mother recently died from. One night his father flipped out because of all the sadness in his life and refused to go through what he went through before again. He left the house with his belongings and never came back. At first Skyler lost hope but Marylynn was able to cheer him on again, assuring that everything will be okay (though she felt at fault). Skyler quickly dropped out of school when he was in 8th grade just to tend to his sister. He worked in child labor and worked three jobs, coming home after work to learn stuff from his sister for he couldn't surpass his education. Skyler did his best to provide for them both for years and finally it pulled off. One day Marylynn told him about a dream she had. She dreamed of owning a fruit stand and making people smile. Skyler was determined to fulfill this wish and helped her grow fruits and vegetables, and he even put up a stand. This dream failed however and they rarily got customers. Skyler was upset how he couldn't help her achieve her dream and did everything in his power to get what she wanted. He grew up as a dependable young man who, though lived a very harsh life, was cheerful and always smiling - and he also grew very protective. He even got a girlfriend that he met from one of his jobs.. He watched as Marylynn grew sicker day after day and slowly started to lose faith. He tried to smile but cried instead, often worrying about her. One day a man named Solomon Hardin came, wanting to buy from the stand. Skyler was suspicious of him, however, and hated him instantly. He disapproved of him greatly and saw right through Solomon - knowing that he'd try to get in the way and destroy their peaceful life. He was angered when his sister and Solomon started to go out and even threatened to kill him one day when they were talking in the kitchen. Solomon refused to listen to them and they get married two months later. Skyler was very upset about this and was even horrified when he learned Marylynn became pregnant with Luna. He punched Solomon in the face after the news and screamed at him. He watched one day when Solomon came home, made Marylynn cry and walked out on her. Skyler was close to killing him right at that spot but cared about calming Marylynn down first. The day after his girlfriend broke up with him to be with Solomon, which made Skyler more angry. He began to notice how sicker Marylynn was getting and he realized that she was too weak to walk, she would go into mini comas at times and would lose consciousness out of no where with very hot fevers. Skyler soon got the role of the mock turtle after the former one died. Though he didn't want this role, he used it to his advantage to steal whatever he could to take care of Marylynn. He also left his very sheltered life and began to make friends, who became friends of the Hayes siblings. A month later Luna Hayes was born and Skyler witnessed his sister die right after childbirth. He was extremely depressed and upset about this and blamed it on himself. He was determined to raise Luna on his own as her only guardian and protected her with his life. Luna was raised to be a happy and healthy girl, but Skyler often fears that Luna will get the same sickness her mother did. When Dinah Willowfield made the fake illusion of Marylynn to help raise Luna, he was happy and upset. He knew that nothing, not even an illusion, could replace his dead sister. Skyler died after trying to protect Luna from bandits who broke into the cabin to try and kill them. He was revived by Primula Harvard and his role was switched to the Bandersnatch. When Marylynn returned as a rejected card, he was beyond happy and even cried tears of joy. He now lives with his sister, his niece and his brother in law to raise the family and to finally live a peaceful life. Personality Skyler is happy, optimistic and cheerful and is also very wise about life and happiness. However, he has a hot temper and will beat those who dares to hurt his family. He is also like the typical beach boy and likes to surf, fish, grill and play in the ocean. Skyler is often pushing past his limits, however, and doing more than what he's able to handle. For instance, he works as the bandersnatch and he tends the fruit stand. Because of his many jobs, he often comes home exhausted and just wants to sleep. Skyler is scared of being a role holder and doesn't want his role, so he hides the fact of being a role holder by covering his eyes with bandages and by pretending to be a faceless. He is able to move around with his feet and he's able to sense viberations in the ground to know where he's going. Appearance He has blond hair with a red bandanna tied on his head. Has has bandages wrapped around his eyes. He's slim with a thin muscular build. Skyler wears a white tank top with a red shirt under, the straps falling down his shoulders from underneath. He wears blue jeans with the pants rolled up to his knees and a black sweater tied around his waist. He is barefoot so he can sense viberations in the ground. He also wears a black choker. Relationships Marylynn Hayes Out of everyone in Wonderland, Skyler is close to his sister the most and would do anything for her. He has been taking care of her and her illness for years and has learned so much from her. The two are unbreakable and have a very deep and close bond with one another. They love each other a lot and they can't be separated. Luna Hayes Skyler is Luna's uncle. After Marylynn died Skyler vowed to raise her daughter, to protect her and to love her. He raised her well and Skyler often spoils her with the little money he has. He would do anything for her and if anybody picks on her there will be serious consenquences. Mizuki Snow Mizuki Snow and Skyler met when Skyler decided to go to the town square to feed the birds at the fountain. The two talked and became good friends and eventually Skyler introduced her to his family. He falls in love with her after realizing that she understands him but doesn't say anything until he is near death. After he is revived as the bandersnatch, they two started going out. They share many of the same interests and the same instincts to protect the family. Skyler feels comfortable and safe around her and can relax. He proposed to her by closing her eyes, bringing her to a hot air balloon and flying over the flower fields. The flowers were fixed to say "would you marry me?" and Skyler slid the ring onto her finger when she said yes. The two are engaged and obviously love each other very much. Zion Hayes Zion Hayes and Skyler fought when they first met because Skyler was stealing a blanket to give to Marylynn. After hearing Skyler's reasoning, Zion lets him go and follows him to meet Marylynn. Since then the two have grown a respect for each other because they have the same goals. Skyler obviously has approved of Zion and trusts him enough. Mary North He is happy that Mary North is Luna's best friend and treats Mary like his own little sister. The two play together often and Skyler is willing to put his life on the line to protect her from harm. They are close and Skyler loves her a lot. Morgan Freud He first saw Morgan Freud upset and tried to cheer her up. He use to have a small crush on her but now they remain as good friends. He tries to be there for Morgan whenever she has a problem and needs to talk, and he believes that she'll be there for him when he needs someone to talk to. Dinah Willowfield Since Skyler is a pimp, he ALSO use to have a crush on Dinah. He met her when Dinah came after his sister just died and turned his miserable life upside down with the power of illusions. He developed a small crush after that but now he only sees her as a really good friend who he can rely on. Solomon Hardin Skyler has an everlasting hate for Solomon and wishes for his death. Whenever Solomon shows his pathetic pretty face Solomon vows that he will kill him, he yells and beats him to a bloody pulp. He becomes intimidated when Solomon is near his family and isn't afraid to lose his reputation as long as Solomon dies. He never really liked Solomon from the beginning and probably never will. Nira York Nira York is his old girlfriend that dumped him for Solomon. He was hurt and he felt betrayed when she left him but concentrated on taking care of Marylynn. He met up with Nira a year or two later and was still angry at her, refusing to talk. Eventually he hears her out though and she apologizes for what she did to him. She states how what she did was wrong and she's very sorry about it and now the two are on good grounds again.